Toon Castle
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Toon castle,   A public school full of learning about portal guns, and other stuff. But what kind of lies will be found?   Find out! Discontinuing.
1. Meeting the peeps

Chapter 1

At skool, Ms. Bitters pressed a button on a box, and a hologram of a woman, who's hair is beautiful white, red eyes, icy blue fur, a heart shaped pink nose, and two black earrings.

She said gracefully "Good morning students. My name is talia, owner of Toon Castle public school. There you will learn about portal guns with Miss. GlaDOS, How to be royal, and other fun things.

You will stay for 5 years in order for you to…Heh, take over the world.."

Zim looked up, wide-eyed, listioning.

Talia continued " and also get you a good education for collage. I will announce the students from different countrys that will be going…

From the woofoo town *what? Its not like it has a name…*

yin

Yang

From sooga village

pucca

Garu

From new york ***AKA ZIMS TOWN, it looks like new york O_O* **

Dib

Zim

From Oooo

Finn

Jake

and

From happy tree town

Evil *evil flippy*

Cuddles

You 10 will pack today, you shall be taken away in a airplane. That is all"

The hologram went off.

The next day, everyone was taken to the school.

Talia greeted them "Hello everyone."

Everyone replied "hello"

"You are given a key to your room, you have to have a room mate.

Yin and cuddles

You are sharing room 1

Finn and jake

You are sharing room 2

Zim and dib

You are sharing room 3

Evil and pucca

You are sharing room 4

Yang and garu

You are sharing room 5.

That is all."

Talia walked away.

*with evil and pucca*

pucca is kissing a garu doll.

Evil asked annoyed "do you HAVE to kiss that doll right now?…"

Pucca shrugged

Evil wiped the blood off his bowie knife before coming to the school.

He remembered.

*FLASHBACK*

_evil was just having a walk threw the park before the airplane came and suddenly, shifty and lifty stole his wallet. _

_Evil flippy quickly plunged a knife into shifty's chest and ripped it all the way down and ripped off his organs. _

_Lifty dropped the wallet and ran for his life. _

_Evil snapped out of it and remembered that he needed to go to the airplane, so he magically got the blood off, took his wallet back, and headed off_

*END FLASHBACK

*with yang and garu*

Garu sighed "I hate pucca…shes always in the way! I could never even use the bathroom when she wants to just BARGE in and start kissing my face over and over."

Yang asked "That chick is just weird. Does she…chase you a lot?"

Garu nodded

Yang continued "then tell her shes not your type."

Garu looked down "If I do, she'll get really upset and some random cloud storm will come. It'll kill anyone. It even sucked ring ring In there, I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt"

Yang replied "Yeah…your right…we could get in trouble"

*with yin and cuddles*

Yin in delighted to see another rabbit like her. Nice, sweet, and funny.

Cuddles asked "why do you have floaty ears?"

Yin shrugged " I don't know… everyone in my Country has floaty ears."

Cuddles nodded "okay, but I have something to tell you,

Where I come from, is like blood city, EVERYONE dies every day. But I heard in this Country never dies."

Yin smiled "Its okay,

Well, at least your alive."

Both cuddles and yin giggled.

**Okay, I need 5 teachers. **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Teaches: **

**Appearance: **

**Powers (You'll see later): **


	2. Love potion

Chapter 2

Next morning,

The microphone went on, it sounded like a female robotic voice that sounded cold and echo "Students please report to the cafeteria after you take a shower and getting ready, thank you".

The first to the cafeteria was Cuddles and evil.

Cuddles asked "so how was your first night, evil?"

Evil yawned "Tiring…I couldn't sleep thanks to pucca, what about you and that pink chick?"

Cuddles replied "Oh yin? Well, she's really nice, funny, and smart."

Evil said silently "Lucky…"

Garu and yang joined in

Yang ate some pancakes and said with his mouth full "Ya know from what I heard garu, Pucca really needs to get a life"

Garu asked "excuse me?"

Yang swallowed and repeated "I said Pucca really needs to get a life"

Evil interrupted, still tired "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT FLOATY EARED RABBIT BOY! I COULDN'T EVEN SLEEP BECAUSE OF HER!"

Yang and garu went O_O .…

Cuddles sighed "He just can't sleep because of her…that's it."

Garu nodded "In sooga village, she kept chasing after me, OVER AND OVER AGAIN

KISSING ME! Im tired of it!" pucca came in, garu sweated a bit "G-guys" he whispered "I am vowed to keep silent, so I just grunt and sigh. Okay?"

Evil, cuddles, and yang nodded.

Pucca giggled and skipped and sat next to garu.

Garu thought to himself _"Just pretend she's not there…" _

After breakfast, all ten of them went to History class.

On the chalk board is says _"World war 2" _

The teacher is a wolf in a suit…

He said "Welcome. Sit in your seats please"

They sat in a seat with their names on it.

The wolf continued "My name is Mr. howl, but just call me howl. I don't like the _Mr_ part.

Now tell me your names and stuff starting with you" He pointed to zim, whos sitting in the front.

Zim stood up "My name is Zim and…I SHALL RULE YOU ALL WITH A IRON FIST!" He looked behind to yin and he shook his fist in her face "YOU! OBAY THE FIST!"

Yang argued "Don't touch my sister you green broccoli!"

Zim and yang death glared each other.

Howl pushed the two boys back down "Stop it! Both of you!

Now, you may begin" He pointed to yang who is sitting next to zim.

Yang stood up "Names yang, I do woo foo and stuff." Yang sat back down and finn sat up "My name is Finn, I'm a hero from where I come from"

Howl interrupted "finn, theres no hats allowed in class. Please take it off"

Finn was shocked, he loved his hat and didn't want to take it off. So he lied "I can't, my…doctor said I have to keep this hat on"

Howl nodded "okay, now lets continue"

Jake sat up "my names jake, and finns my buddy! Also guess what I can do!" Jake used his stretchy powers to make it look like ice cream.

The whole class went wide eyed and said "oooooohhh…."

After everyone introduced themselves, class finally starts.

Howl began "Please open your text books to page 564."

The class opened their text books to that page

"world war 2, blah blah hitler, blah blah blah, germany, blah blah blah cookies. Blah blah"

Class was interrupted by Talia.

Talia said "We have two new students that will be joining you all.

Say hi to Courage and Petunia!"

Petunia giggled "Hiya!"

Courage did a worried smile, wondering if Muriel is okay. As usual.

After class, they all went to chemistry.

A 20 year old female predalien that's  
>all tannish yellow greenish with black dreadlocks, she said "Good morning students.<p>

My name is Xena,

Now today, we are going to make a potion, not just any potion but Love potion.

First, add water to the glass tube. Then add- Blah blah blah blah"

They finnaly made a love potion.

Pucca put a cork into the tube and put it in her pocket.

Xena announced "Tomorrow you'll be going to self defence, so Go eat lunch"

At lunch…

Yang lows his voice "Guys, I think im in love with that skunk girl."

Finn interrupted "You mean petunia?"

Yang nods.

Jake says "Well, just go talk to her. She'll like you."

Garu agreed "Yeah yang, I agree what jake says. Just talk to the girl."

Yang gulped "O-okay guys, but AFTER lunch."

All 4 of the boys agreed.

Garu says annoyed "guys, I saw pucca take that love potion and stuffed it into her pocket.

Remind me NOT to take any drinks that she gives me.

Jake replied "We'll make sure, dude."

Finn added "Yeah, what jake says"

Yang replied "just hope its not pink, okay?"

Garu nodded "Glad I can trust you guys."

XXVampite she-wolfXx im going to use Alen in the next chapter, okay?

**Good. **


	3. Solution to the problem

Outside…

Dib is chasing zim for some reason. With a bucket of water.

Dib threw the water on zim, and just stood there. Laughing evily.

Zim's fake hair fell off along with his eye contacts. Dib screamed out with victory "SEE? ZIM'S AN ALIEN! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU ALL!"

Everyone stared at the duo.

Yin says sarcasticly "wow, good work dib, you've just proven yourself that you're a moron"

Yang added "And it doesn't matter what the fluff he is. I mean, me and yin are pink and blue rabbits with woofoo powers for god sakes."

Jake also says "also Im a dog with streatchy powers"

Evil flippy adds "Me, petunia, and cuddles are animals with heart shape noses. And do people things. And stuff"

Courage says "Yeah! And im a talking dog who actually SAVES my owner from horrible things!"

Garu says "Also pucca has these weird strengths! IDIOT"

Yin says finally "Try thinking about that DIB, and also leave zim alone."

She helped zim up, who was still stinging from the water, and put him to bed.

Dib stood alone. And he said to himself "…what idiots…"

At night.

Finn asked jake, who was playing his viola while sitting on the bed

"Hey jake, do you think princesses bubblegum will be okay?"

jake answered "Don't worry finn. They are okay."

"I hope so…"

*with Yang and garu*

Yang is watching TV while garu cleans his ninja sword.

Garu asked "Hey yang, do you think pucca is taking the love potion to seriously?"

Yang answered, not looking at him "Yeah, why?"

Garu replied "well…- never mind"

_*FLASH BACK and its garu's POV in the flashback*_

_I was just eating my breakfast until Pucca came. She had a smile on her face, as usual. _

_She pointed towards a window and said "Look! Ninjas!" _

_And while I was distracted, she poured the love potion into my water._

_Then she says "oh I think I might be seeing things. Bye!" _

_She skipped off. _

_I looked at my water, and it was pink…_

_Later at gym, Miss. Hailz told us to take a break. _

_Pucca gave me the same glass of water. _

_I sighed in annoyance. And gave it back to her saying im fine. _

_At chemistry, we studied lava. Again with the water. _

_I keep saying "im fine."_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Garu shivered with fear.

Someone knocked on the door, It was finn and jake.

Finn said "We decided to visit you both"

Jake added "Yeah man, also I think we got the solution to your problem garu."

Garu looked up "what is it?"

Finn answered " When she gives you the drink, you take it. And when shes not looking. Pour the drink into a plastic plant"

Garu smiled "Thanks fellas."

A voice came on. It was talia "Students, were sorry that you didn't make it to self defense. But starting tomorrow at 10:00am You'll go.

Thanks."

**Sorry if it was short but I have a lot to do. **

**Starting wensday the 27, I won't be here to make the next chapter cuz my family is going to Daytona lagoon waterpark. PEACE YALL! **


	4. We gonna die?

Sorry for the long delay but now i finnaly got this crap done! :)

The innercalm went on again, instead of the cold voice from GLaDOS, this time it's for of a warm gentel voice, but it sounded scared... "Students, please return to the gym, NOW"

as soon when the students got there... Talia was freaking out while hailz was trying to get her to calm down.

Finn got out a sword he kept in his awesome backpack "Whats the problem talia? is someone here? I bet its the ice king!" Hailz took the sword and put it back into finn's backpack "We don't need a sword. The reason why Ms. Talia is freaking out is because, the Boss who owns this school is coming today, and if we dont get a good report, we die." yin stuttered "B-b-but...They W-W-Wouldn't K-k-kill u-u-us would they?..." it became silent for 2 min. Then hailz finnaly answered "They won't care if its a newborn baby and a elderly person, they would just take the money and tear us apart" Yin's eyes became wide and she fainted. Luckily cuddles caught her.

Talia ordered "You all must be on your best behavior! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Everyone shook their heads no "THEN GOOD!" hailz wispered to talia "I think you need some rest Talia." talia smiled "I...I think your right..." She turned to the students "all of you are going to see Mr. Alen. You are all dismissed" Hailz lead talia to her dorm, while the students go to the self defence class.

Alen wears black tangtop(a manly tangtop) millitary blue camo pants with black millitary boots and dog tags. He Ordered "Okay, first you all have to go get into your Gym uniforms. After, you come back here and your lesson will began."

5 min later...Everyone came back.

Alen ordered again "Okay, now for you to get started, you need to FIGHT!  
>First... Evil flippy and yin, both of you face each other on the mat." they both did what he said. Alen says "Now, FIGHT! But not to the death! Also no weapons" He backed away, examening the fight.<p>

Evil was about to punch yin until she used a force shield. alan blew the wistle "No using magic!" yin excaimed "But...I have to-" alan blew the wistle again.

Yin sighed. Evil punched her stomach, and about to punch her face but something stopped him.

WHAT MADE HIM STOP? HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH? WELL I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER MUHHAHAHHAHHHA!


	5. poor little evil

Srry bout the cliff hanger right there :P Heres the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Yin opened her eyes and relised she kicked Evil in the bagoingaloings.

(im not saying that word :U)

evil winced at the pain screaming "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

yin swiftly punched him in the face and continued fighting.

5 min later…

evil screamed "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

alen blew the wistle "Nice job yin. As for you evil flippy, that is just sad that you got your furry behind kicked by a girl. GIVE ME 20 PUSH UPS!"

evil saluted "SIR YES SIR!" He did the 20 push ups.

Everyone went "O_o"

NEXT MORNING URRRRG! U

In the lunch room.

Evil went …

Cuddles asked "dude, you okay?"

Evil screamed "NO! IM NOT!"

Cuddles sweat dropped "Seesh I was just asking."  
>evil only replied with a "Hmp."<p> 


	6. Really awesome prank part 1

Cuddles got an idea, "hey Evil…I got an idea…Lets prank …"

Evil wide eyed and shot up "that's a great idea!...We got to get finn, jake, and yang to help."

Cuddles reminded him "and garu-"

"and garu!"

cuddles face palmed.

**12:30pm**

Alen was still asleep. Yang came into his room, making sure the security cameras were off. He took a black marker and drew on his face and when he was done, he put the cap on. And left.

**1:00pm**

Cuddles and evil came into the room and ripped alens clothes off, leaving his underwere on, put talia's bra on him. And left.

**1:30pm**

Finn and jake came in, and put bows in alen's hair. And wrote on his stomach 'I feel VERY pretty!' And put make up on him. And left.

**2:00pm**

Garu put water in a bucket and put alen's hand in it. And alen peed c: …Garu put another bucket of water on the door top and put the security camera's on again and left.

**3:00pm**

It was time for self defense class. When alen came in, everyone laughed at him.

Alen ordered "SHUT UP! NOW!"

Everyone stayed silent.


	7. Really awesome prank part 2

Talia walked in with the boss of the whole school, and she was surprised.

Alen stuttered "This is not what it looks like! Well it does but, someone pranked me while I was taking my nap!"

Talia got angry "This is just Horrib-"

The boss named BeePe interrupted talia "GENUIS! I don't remember the last time a laughed!"

Talia made a point "But you never laughed sir"

BeePe interrupted her again "Be quiet tuna fish breath! Im trying to talk to the **MAN **who's about getting a promotion for head HEAD manager"

Talia turned angry again.

Alen childishly stuck out his tongue.

Talia rolled her eyes.

**Next morning**

**8:75AM**

Yin decided to look around the whole place, so she went to the library first.

She saw a ton of books that she likes.

Yin saw a figure, it was a young woman that's age is 13. Yin called out "wait!"

The young woman looked at yin then ran. Yin chased after her, but she saw her go down a hole.

Yin grabbed the rope and went down slowly.

She looked up and saw the young woman who has scissors in her hands. Yin got scared "P-P-Please don't cut the rope!"

The young woman replied "I have to…I am sad….I want to kill….Goodbye" She cut the rope and smiled evily.

Yin screamed as she was falling.

Everything was black.

**YIN'S POV**

I woke up. I wasn't dead, I was relieved…

But luckily I landed on a soft 50 layer blankets. I saw a dim light, finally a way out!

I got up and ran to it, but freedom wasn't the way out. It was a computer.

It said "To learn about the students, Press start"

I sat down and pressed the green start button.

It begun with Zim "Zim, irken invader, well…used to be before he destroyed his home planet IRK and accidentally killed the tallest Miyuki with the megadoomer, and killed most invaders getting ready for impending DOOM 1. After the death of Miyuki, the ALMIGHTY tallests purple and red took her place. Now, the almighty tallests purple and red gave Zim a fake mission. To take over earth."

I felt bad for poor zim…It wasn't his fault…

It continued "Dib, Big head boy, He lives with his father and sister. His father's name is professor membrane, both dib and his sister Gaz barley get to see him because professor membrane is a popular scientist who created SUPER TOAST. Gaz, his scary sister, who hates dib. Whenever he talks to himself, and gaz is playing her game slave, she always threatens him or beat him up.

Dib, he is crazy, always watching mysterious mysteries of strange mysteries. People never liked him, but he does get really good grades in all his classes."

It went on and on.

The computer talked about courage, and everyone else.  
>I felt bad for all of them.<p>

Especially Dib.


	8. The Truth

**Sorry about not updating early, I had alot to do with school ^^; **

**But here it is! **

* * *

><p>I backed away from the computer.<p>

It's really weird how the computer know everything about us.

Words went threw my head, everyone…

_Courage is always saving his owner from horrible things but his guy owner is always a big jerk to him…_

_Finn, always saving people from dangerous things. But when he was a baby, and he went Boom Boom on a leaf, nobody came near him. But they kept calling him ugly and smells horrible. He's a flippen baby for god sakes!_

_Dib, never loved by his father or sister… his mom died. _

_Zim, being lied to by the two people who he worships._

_Why do these people get hurt by the ones they love? Or the ones who they don't know?_

Talia saw yin. "Yin?… what on earth are you doing here? We were looking for you!"

I had tears in my eyes. I ran to talia and hugged her.

Talia picked me up and cooed "Shh… don't worry sweetie…I got you"

**Alen's POV **

I waited for talia to get her flipping butt up here so I can get my promotion.

"Come on talia, how long is it going to take you to get a stupid student."

I heard talia call up "Shut up alen! She's scared to death!"

I rolled my eyes "whatever…"

Finally she came up, when she got outta the well thing, I just simply dropped the rope and walked away.

**No Ones POV**

Talia let go of yin and told her "Don't go there EVER again. You hear me?"

Yin nodded and walked to the lunch room.

Zim was bored.

Dib was drawing something.

Garu, yang, finn, jake, cuddles, evil, and Courage were talking

Petunia and puuca were admiring their boyfriends.

YUP! The same old thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short... <strong>

**But i'll update on Monday! Promise! REALLY REALLY PROMISE!**

**-Hailzthewakawaka**


	9. Rats VS Cats or real rats

Yin sat next to cuddles and asked "Cuddles, I have a bad feeling about this school…"

Cuddles had a confused look "Like what?"

Yin thought for a moment, until alen came bursting in "CHILDREN! GO TO THE GYM! NOW OR DETENTION!"

Everyone hurried off to the gym…

At the gym…

Yang sighed "aw come on! Its not even 3 O' clock yet!

Alen slapped yang "Shut up rabbit!"

Everyone gasped.

Alen pointed towards the double doors and said in a lazy voice "Uhh… this is shadow, my…. Assistant for the next 3 weeks till she gets her own class room"

A 13 year old wolf whos fur is black purple and red striped kicked the doors open and walked casually towards the crowd. She stood next to Alen.

Her eyes are red, and a dark aura. Her teeth are really sharp like a demons. She wears a anime school girl outfit and her hair is tied in a skull and crossbones bowtie.

She grins as everyone stared at her.

Everyone went O_O

Shadow spoke "Okay, today you are going to do a little game I call Rats and Cats."

Alen gulped and hoped its not REAL rats cuz hes afraid of rats.

Shadow continued "You will be the rats"

She pointed to all the students.

Shadow grinned evily "and you will be the cat."

She pointes to Alen.

"Now rats…GET THE CAT!"

everyone grabbed a real rat and tormented alen with them.

Alen screamed like a little girl and peed himself.

Evil shoved the rat in alens mouth, who took a crap in Alens mouth.

Alen was still screaming like a little girl, and ran towards the double doors.

Talia was talking to Beepe. "Are you sure you want to give Alen the promoton? What about Xena, howl, me?"

Beepe "Heh, if I see Alen screaming like a little girl, peed himself, and has a ton of rat crap in his mouth. Then you will get the promotion"

Then on cue, alen came running past them and hit the wall. He swallowed the crap and looked up. "oh…hi Mr. Beepe, Talia…"

BeePe went O_O and said "Okay talia, your getting the promotion…

Beepe is out, PEACE!" he disappeared randomly.

Alen said "what just happened?"

Talia grinned "I'll tell ya what happened… I GOT THE PROMOTION! YEAH!"

Alen sobbed in an emo corner for the whole day…

Meanwhile with the others…

Shadow laughed "Oh my god…That was SOOO funny!"

Everyone else was laughing historically as they watch a video that's posted up on youtube, and the video is about alen who just got SERRRVED.

* * *

><p>lol, i was laughing really hard while typing this...<p>

CUZ IM AWESOME...


	10. Poor hailzies!

Srry for the long delay ^^; But here it is!

-Hailz

* * *

><p>Alen got out of the emo corner and went to bed.<p>

Talia gave cuddles a box full of rats, she told him "Now cuddles, I want you and the others to put this in alen's bed before he wakes up. okay?"

Cuddles replied "okay Miss. Talia."

So, Evil, Cuddles, Yang, Finn and Jake sneaked into Alen's bedroom and put the rats in his bed. They left quickly, and alen woke up. He screamed for his mommy.

**10:00AM**

Alen called all the students and Hailz to the Gym.

Hailz asked, "Alen, what the heck is going on-"

Alen slapped Hailz across the face before she could finish.

Alen yelled, "SHUT UP YOU RETARDED 12 YEAR OLD!"

The students gasped as Hailz's mouth slowly bled.

Hailz's eyes filled with tears, "Why...would you...do that?..."

Shadow growled at Alen and kicked his bagoingaloings and shoved another rat in his mouth, and dang! that rat crapped in his mouth ALOOOOOT!

Alen screamed like a little girl and ran in circles.

Talia was recording the whole thing "Youtube, let me introduce you to retard part 2!"

Alen hit his head on the wall and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>God... after all that time, I made a short thingy ma jig.<p> 


	11. According to plan part 1

The next day, Talia called everyone to the auditorium.

After every student was seated, Talia began "Students. since im in charge around here, I would like to make a few rules. Rule 1. NO what ifs or buts! Rule 2. NEVER go to the library WITHOUT a teachers permission. Rule 3. If goes to the library without permission, the shall be punished. HARD! Now since we have the rules down, I would like you all to go outside and play. NOW"

Everyone got startled, so they did as they were told.

_outside... _

Dib, once again, poured a bucket of water on Zim. He laughed in delight as Zim screamed and squirmed on the ground. Cuddles, Garu, and yang ran up to zim.

Dib said, dropping his smile "What? your just going to help the little idiot? He's trying to destroy Earth-"

Yang cut him off "Dude! nobody cares! stop hurting zim or **ELSE** I'll hurt you with my sword!"

Yin ran up to them, breaking the two boys up "Stop yang! your not any better than him!", Yin turns to dib then to yang, "Can't you tell that his dad dosn't even give a foo about him?... and his sister beats him up everyday? His mom died? I'm not saying it's right for him to hurt anyone, im saying at least don't kill each other. Okay?"

Yang sighed, "Alright boys. lets leave big head kid and his _**girlfriend** _miss know it all, alone."

Yin blushed and yelled, "**HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!** Cuddles is"

Cuddles nodded in agreement.

Dib took one last look at Zim then walked away to the bushes.

There he met a pink shadow. The pink shadow turns into that little girl, yin met at the library.

The little girl spoke in a soft tone, "Is she dead yet?"

Dib answers, "No. But I have a good plan. A very...good...plan"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGAH! I think... <strong>


	12. According to plan part 2

Dib looked around to see if anyone is listioning but found no one. He whispered to the little girl and she grinned.

**Back with the others **

****the bell rung and everyone went back inside for the class thing. This time, they went to art class.

ChiChi, the teacher, taught them how to draw a random duck with no head. just a butt. When they had free time for a half hour, Yin asked "Miss ChiChi, may I go to the library?"

ChiChi said yes, and Yin went.

Yin looked around the various books. She found the well again. She shook her head and tries to denie it. she thought _I must know more... something must be wrong! _Yin turned away and went back to class.

**at night**

**YIN'S POV**

****I tossed and turned in my bed, I can't stop thinking about that well... I have to know more...

I got up and put on my robe. I quietly opened the door and tip toed to the library. I found the well again and looked inside it, the mattresses are still there. I jumped down and landed on it. I got up and walked forward towards the light. The computer was still there and I sit down in the seat.

I clicked on 'Teachers/staff/ext.' I saw a name. It reads, "Lillian Gordan". I clicked the name and found a picture of her. she had short shiny short pink hair with dandruff on it. She wore a black shirt and blue sweatpants. She was a rabbit. Her light pink fur covered her whole body.

Next to the picture, it says "Found dead in the Gym. Said by Alen, "I found her in there. I never laid a finger on her. What the crap do I look like to ya? A child abuse person?"

I thought _Clearly because of what happened YESTERDAY, retard._

__Something jabbed my back. It was a sharp stinging pain that sent through my body. I fell asleep fast and the last thing I saw was Dib...and...Lillian...

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! 2 chappies in 1 day :D <strong>


	13. Bad Dream

Talia's POV

seeing Alen like this makes me laugh. What a retard. He dosn't know what to do thanks to little ol' me.

Alen came rushing up to me with flowers. He said, "Will you say your sorry so I can get on with my life?"

I though for a moment then answer, "No" I kicked alen in the bagoingaloings and left.

Yin's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I don't know what was going on...  
>But I noticed im in my bed, I probably had a bad dream or something.<p>

I went back to sleep and dreamed of a random llama.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang...shortest...chapter...EVA!<strong>


	14. City of Love part 1

I got out of bed and looked to my left and see a sleeping cuddles in his own bed. I smiled and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After, I put on my uniform which is a red shirt with a black tie and a plaid skirt that is ruffled up a bit.

No one's POV

The bell rung and Yin hurried to breakfast. She sat next to yang, who was sleeping, and Yin poked yang saying, "Yang. wake up"

Yang didn't wake up. He was still snoring loudly and his drool around him.

Finn sighed, "Man, I hate this uniform"

Yin agreed, "Same"

30 min later the bell rung and stuff.

The students went outside and went on a random bus.

The bus got to a town called, "Lidonia".

The students got off and formed into a line.

Talia stood infront of them and said, "okay. 3 groups will explore this wonderful town and stuff. You may buy anything you want cause Alen is going to pay you all 30 dollers"

Alen sighed and gave all the students 30 dollars.

Talia continued, "Petunia, Courage, Finn, and Jake. Your team 1. Yin, Cuddles, Garu, and Zim. Your team 2. Now, Evil, Yang, Dib, and Puuca. Your team 3. now go explore and shizz!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing else to say XD<strong>


	15. City of Love part 2

With group number 3, Evil was bored to death. He thought of something real funny and mean.

He suggested, "Hey, while we are here, we can do some really good pranks on the other teams"

Yang smiled, "Yeah... We can make Pucca case Garu, Yin and Cuddles get soaked in water, Courage scared to death, and a whole lot more!"

Evil looked at Pucca, "Hey, You, Go get Garu. He has candy and stuff"

Pucca was already speeding towards poor Garu.

Evil and Yang laughed at Garu's pitiful attempt to run away from her.

_Meanwhile with Yin and Cuddles _

Yin and Cuddles were sitting near a beautiful lake. Yin sighed.

Cuddles asked, "Whats wrong?"

Yin answers, "It's nothing really"

Cuddles laid his head back on the tree, "Oh. Okay"

_meanwhile with Talia and Alen_

__Talia and Alen was sitting at a table which has a golden flower on it and a candle.

Alen said, "Ya know, we are in a city of love...right?"

Talia sighed in annoyance, "Yeah. I know"

Alen tries his best to flirt, "And me and you are sitting here doin nothing. How about a little smooch?"

Talia glares at him, "In your dreams, Alen" She looks away, still mad.

* * *

><p><em><em>Part 3 commin' soon. Cuz I can. and I'm out of ideas D:


	16. City of Love part 3

**Just so you guys know,**

**The town/city they are in is another city of love.**

**Alright? :3**

**now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Alen's POV<p>

I can't think of anything else to use Talia to love me then I could dump her so I can get to be the boss.

then something popped up.

No one's POV

Alen grabbed a golden rose near, and gave it to Talia.

Talia looked at him then the rose. She looked away again, blushing a bit "uh...how about we walk around..."

Alen looked at the 25 year old cat then said "Alright..."

Both of them got up and walked around a bit.

2 hours later.

Alen sighed "Come on Talia, I know you want to be my girlfriend..."

Talia yelled, "No I dont! You are a piece of crap that was LYING ON THE FLOOR, GETTING RUN OVER NUMEROUS OF TIMES! And you say I want you to be my BOYFRIEND? What the heck is wrong with you!"

Alen had enough. He grabbed Talia's sholders and kissed her.

Talia was surprised, yet disgusted. She pushed him away and vomited on the ground.

Alen said, "Was I really that bad of a kisser?"

Talia yelled, "You stuck your tongue down my friggen throat! You are a pervert!" She grabbed a random fish and slapped Alen with it.

**Meanwhile with Yin and Cuddles**

They both were makin' out. Cuz.

**5 hours later... back in the Castle/School thing... **

Xena was talkin' to howl, ChiChi was painting a beautiful portrait of a random tree, and Shadow was to busy practicing her fighting skills.

Then when the bus came and every student went do their rooms, Alen went to the teacher's lounge and sat down next to Xena.

Talia came in and punched Alen upside the head.

Xena asked, "What happened?..."

Talia sighed, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She went to her bedroom and stuff.

Alen rubbed his cheek "Ow"

* * *

><p><strong>I am out of ideas. Maybe you guys have some.<br>MAYBEH. **


	17. Nepeta Time!

Next day, the students went into the cafeteria to eat lunch. CUZ. Shadow watched over them like a hawk. Alen rushed to Shadow and gave her a cookie, she thanked him by putting a rat in his shirt.

Alen screamed like a little girl once more and peed himself. Shadow smiled in satisfaction and everyone in the cafeteria laughed at him.

(Yin's POV)

I sneaked out while everyone was laughing. I didn't care what Talia said about not going into the library without her/teacher's permission, I needed to know more! When I got inside the library, I jumped into the well. I landed on the mattresses and ran to the giant computer.

(No one's POV)

Yin sat in the chair and clicked on teachers/staff/ect. folder. Talia's name came first. It reads "Talia was an evil enchantress, in meaning casting horrible spells on others. She opened up Toon Castle just to learn the student's weaknesses. She personally picked out the students from each world who are worthy enough to fight. Seriously, dats some weird shtuff bro"

Yin glares at the screen. She can't believe Talia lied to her...to everyone.

Yin turned the thing off and walks to the latter. She climbes up it, went out of the library, and went to history class.

(meanwhile with Finn)

Finn was singing with his epic autotuned voice. Yang said, "Dude! That was EPIC!"

Pucca kissed Garu...once more. Garu pushed her away. Pucca giggled, "TEE HEE!~"

Garu went o_o.

Talia annouced, "We have a new student. BE HAPPY. This is Nepeta Leijon. She's weird..."

Nepeta comes out. CUZ.

**AN: if you wanna know what she looks like, go on google and type it in. Homestuck Nepeta. CUZ IM TOO LAZY :U Also, she starts her sentences with**

**:3:3 and double E's with 33. M'kay? good.**

Nepeta said in delight, ":3:3 Hiya guys! its so great to s33 you all!"

Everyone stared at her. They never saw a troll from Alternia before. Nepeta saw courage and hugged him, ":3:3 AWW! HE'S SO CUTE!"

Courage smiled and hugged her back. Yang asked, "So, are you suppost to be a cat or something?"

Nepeta looked at yang, ":3:3 Well, you s33, this is my role play outfit! It's pawrific! isn't it?," Yang stared at her, ":3:3 What's wrong? It looks like you s33n a ghostie"

Yang looked down and blushed, "Oh, nothing..."

JUST THEN, NEPETA GLOMPED ALEN, ":3:3 KITTEH!~" She said.

Alen yelled, "WOMAN! ME NO KITTY!"

Nepeta got off alen and annouced, ":3:3 S33 YA'LL LATER!"

She ran off. Yang was still blushing like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>short... so short... anyways, I do not own Nepeta, Andrew Hussie does. Anyways... yeah...<strong>


	18. So, you think your in love?

Finn looked at yang and smirked, "looks like someone is is LOOOOVEEE"

Jake laughed, Yang said in annoyance, "N-NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do! You are inlove with Nepeta!" Finn laughed.

Yang blushed a deep pink. He grunted and ran outside. He accidentally ran into Nepeta, making them both land on the ground, and making them kiss.

Yang got really embarrassed, so he broke the kiss and ran off. Nepeta just sat there, blushing.

Next day came by,

Alen got upset that he isn't manly enough to get the promotion. So he just sat in his room in the emo corner.

Yang was looking for Nepeta, wanting to say he's sorry for kissing her yesterday. He couldn't find her anywhere. Yang got frustrated, so he punched the wall with his 'Fists Of Pain'.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Looks like someone is having a melt-down. BTW, srry for having a short chapter and not updating for a long time. ^^; Buuut, heres a new chapter? I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. GIVE ME IDEAS PLZ! PLZZZZZ!<strong>


	19. Triple cross

Yin couldn't take it anymore, she HAD to tell everyone. She asked ChiChi if she could use the intercom so she could make a fake announcement that they're would be a sudden death training session at the gauntlet.

After all the students entered the gauntlet, Yin stood infront of them, "Guys, I found out that Talia is using us for our weaknesses. She will KILL us after the two years is up and take our powers. Lillian and Dib are out to kill me cause I know, and Talia is a flippen evil enchantress. You guys HAVE to help stop them!"

Everyone freaked out for a second then immediately decided that it would be best to search for them in groups of two. Yin told them which groups would be best for searching with each other, "First, Finn and Jake. Second, Nepeta and Yang. Third, Courage and Garu. Fourth, Cuddles and Pucca. Fifth, me and petunia. Zim, your best at tracking when your alone so people don't distract you. Now lets move out!"

Everyone started searching for Dib, Lillian, and Talia. Dib came out of the trap door that was hidden underneath where yin was standing. He decided it would be better if he did not tell Talia and Lillian that they were being hunted.

Instead, he decided to triple cross all of them and his first step was about to begin.

He went to everyone's room and left a letter on all of their beds. All saying different things that would bring them all back to one room where he would have a big party where everyone's favorite things would be waiting for them. That's when he would gain trust from them all at the same time.

Meanwhile with Talia and Lillian,

they were talking about places to grab the students and kill them. Jake was hiding behind a rock as the size of a pebble. Finn quietly said in the walkie talkie, "Alright, they are just talking."

"How about we wait a little bit so we can gather more info on them. Besides, they might talk about juicy gossip you can tell to _Fire Princess_~"Jake told his buddy.

Finn blushed and yelled, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, JAKE!" he covered his own mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Talia asked.

"Nope" Lillian answered.

After what seems like a long time, Yin and Yang jumped in the air and yelled "WOO FOO ORA!" and they transformed into a giant see-through able half pink and blue rabbit.

Zim appeared in a giant megadoomer and Courage grabbed a sword from behind his back. Jake used his powers to grow large and Finn was on his shoulder. All of them surrounded the two girls, ready to fight. After a long epic battle, they captured Talia and Lillian. They threw them in the castle's jail until the 2 years is up.

Everyone went back into the dorm rooms and saw the letter.

Yin read, "Dearest everyone, I know I might have been a jerk,"

Nepeta read, ":3:3 But I'll make it up to you all. I know it might s33m purrdiculous,"

Jake read, "But I'm throwing a rightous party with all of your favorite things in it,"

Garu read, "Including your favorite foods. Don't ask why I know, but I just know,"

Lastly, Petunia read, "Meet me at the epic room at 5:40PM"

Something was up to Dib, but what?


End file.
